Nico Di Angelo
by Kina223
Summary: Nico spends time in the infirmary. Percy realizes they have a problem. Solangelo. Jason and Nico bromance. if you are homophobic, don't read but remember "love is love, no matter the form." I can't say anythin to you, but honestly, being LGBTQ is totally fine. I can't even believe I have to post this disclaimer. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE BOOK OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.


I dragged him to the infirmary and he frowned. "I don't like to be touched," Nico stated as he jerked free from my touch. I threw my hands up in surrender and he marched behind me. I turned around and saw him fall. I tried to intercept him, but my hand passed through his arm. I pulled back and he fell. I checked his arm and this time, I felt cool skin under mine. I thought about it but started wondering if it was a hallucination.

I led him to a cot in the infirmary and told him to lie down and wait. I was worried as I helped him into bed, my hand passed through again and for a moment Nico di Angelo was a mere shadow. He started turning into a gray phantoms and I panicked. We sang a hymn and brought him back.. For now. I realized that I knew almost nothing Nico and if his treatment was going to work, I needed to know more.

The next day, I found the Seven, of course I was nervous. They were a legend. I approached them and asked them about Nico's past. They shifted and gave each other wary glances and I realized most of them knew less than I did. Finally, Percy spoke.

He told me about the beginning of Nico's life. Percy rescued him from the manticore and his sister. His sister Bianca didn't want to look after him anymore and she joined the hunters after they reached camp. She, Percy and some of his friends went on a quest and his sister died. WHen he told Nico, the ground split and it saved Percy's life. The year after, he ran away and followed a ghost king and in the end saved Percy and proclaimed himself the ghost king.

Jason continued from there. He felt hated by the camp and ran away again. He found his sister Hazel and Camp Jupiter. He fell into Tartarus and was put into a jar without air. He had put himself into a death trance to survive and neither ate or slept for nine days.

Reyna took the story from there, explaining how they shadow-travelled from place to place and how Nico almost melted permanently into a shadow and how he turned a person into a ghost.

After dinner, Jason caught up with me and I slowed down to let him catch up. He looked sheepish and whispered to me. There is something else that I can't tell you, but don't assume things about his lovelife. I was confused but I nodded and ran back to the infirmary.

I woke up in the infirmary and realized I slept through dinner and found it on the table next to me. Even though I didn't feel like it, I got up and ate the food. I cleared the plate after I offered some to the gods.

As I was about to get up, Will entered the room and gave me a bright smile. I rolled my eyes and said "What do you want Will?" He smiled and told me it was time for a checkup. I groaned and asked how much longer I would have to stay. Will's smile faltered and returned just as quickly. "Until you are ready." he replied.

As he checked my heartbeat, I blushed. I know it's silly but I hated people touching me, but this was different. He told me to get some sleep and I obliged drifting of to pleasant dreams… just kidding. I dreamt I was in Tartarus, alone, like I always was. I was with Misery and she laughed. What can I do? She had said. Your life is already so miserable. She tortured me anyway and I gave in instead of fighting. I thought about my mortal life. I was alone, everyone else had someone else, even Percy who was supposed to act like my "brother" or friend was too busy lapping up happiness with his friends and Annabeth.

He had kept his secret for so long and been in love with "him" for so long.

_._

I walked to Nico's room and opened the door. Tears formed in my eyes at the sight of the 14 year old boy. He lay shivering on the bed yelling out into nothingness. "Kill me, he murmured. "Why couldn't you leave me to die; why do you make me live?" he yelled into the room. I looked in helplessness as the boy shook violently as if being tortured. Then he whispered, "Why did you have to die? Why did you leave me?"

I left the room to get pain relievers, as if I thought it would I got back to the room, it was deadly silent and di Angelo sat on the edge wiping tears from his eyes. I walked in and asked him if he was okay. He scowled and he replied, "I'm fine." I sighed and I knew he wasn't. "Did you have a nightmare?" I asked already knowing the answer he would give.

He shook his head and I groaned. I didn't want to bring it up, but I told him he talks in his sleep. His expression turned guarded and I could sense all his walls go up. Percy had talked about Nico in tarturus so calmly, but I suspected that he didn't know. Fury blazed inside me. Percy and Annabeth always had to be in the center. They had gone to Tartarus together, and everyone suddenly cared.

-.-

Percy

I felt terrible. After Will asked me about Nico's past, I realized that I hadn't been involved with Nico's life. Sure I knew what happened to him, but I didn't really know, no one did. I thought I knew him the most and now I realized I didn't. Nico's friends at camp, the ones he let in, were Reyna and Jason. Apparently, Nico and Jason had bonded in Croatia and ever since, they were like brothers. I felt another twinge of guilt as I realized I was never there for Nico anymore. After I came back, as I did was bond more with Annabeth, Jason and Piper. I never asked Nic what had happened in Tartarus or comforted him, but Jason did.

Nico obviously didn't trust me anymore. He used to look up to me, but now he confides in Jason. I realized I hadn't talked to Nico in almost a month. I was supposed to be his big brother, I had promised his late sister, Bianca, that he would look after her little brother. I ran to one person who might be able to help.

-.- Jason

I heard a knock on my door and ran to open it. Panting there was the Son of Poseidon, and I told him to come in. His face looked serious and I matched his mood. "What's up?" I asked.

Nico, does he tell you anything? I was reluctant, but I nodded. "What?" he asked , what does he say? I hesitated and spoke, " Ask him" I said. Frustration pored through me as I looked at Percy. Percy was the cause of so much trouble. I didn't blame him for Nico liking him, but I was pretty pissed for not caring about Nico. Percy always had to be the main show, he never asked Nico what happened in Tartarus. He and Annabeth should be the ones trying to connect with him, but instead they were all wrapped up in themselves.

Nico had done so much for Percy and Percy hardly even said, "Thank You." If I was di Angelo, I would hate Percy forever.

-.-Percy

I sorta felt bad. I went to ask Jason what to do and say I was sorry. "I'm sorta sorry about how I treat him." I sadi sincerely.

-.- Jason

I exploded. Percy Jackson was the most thick headed person ever. "SORTA SORRY?" I yelled. I saw Percy shrink and I thought, good, he deserves it. I yelled some more, letting go at the bottled up anger I felt towards Percy, " YOU NEVER THANKED HIM FOR EVERYTHING HE DID FOR YOU, ONCE YOU DATED ANNABETH YOU NEVER LOOKED BACK AT ALL HE DID FOR YOU. YOU NEEDED ALL THE ATTENTION, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM ANYMORE!"

-.- Percy

I shook as Jason yelled. In my head, I thought, how long was this bottled inside him? Is this bottled inside Nico? I ran from the cabin, tears welling up in my eyes. I was just thinking about this, but Nico lived with this. And Jason was hiding something, something, he couldn't say. Somethings Nico had sworn him to secrecy about.

What was it?

Why didn't Nico trust him.

"Hi Percy, wait up," Annabeth shouted.

I usually loved seeing her, but I needed to be alone. Then I thought about asking her and Piper.

I approached Piper and asked her. She acted strange and avoided my questions. I asked her why Nico avoided me and she burst into sweat and ran.

I turned to Annabeth and remembered a rumor that Nico liked her. I bit down jealousy and anger and stalked of to find Nico.

"Nico." I said as calmly as I could. "I know you like Annabeth and that's why you avoid us, but you need to stop. She is mine and I love her more than anyone else." Nico stared at me and in a moment, his eyes went from anger and shock to sadness. He stared at me with broken eyes for long enough.

I shouted, "Annabeth loves me back and I love her so stop liking her. She and I belong together."

Nico stared at me and I swear he said something, but instead, he turned and moved towards the shadows. I grabbed him before he could run. He looked at me and growled, "GET of Me." I was furious. He liked my girlfriend and he was mad at me? No!

He smacked my arm and jumped into the shadows before I could stop him. As he disappeared, I saw a tear glistening on his cheek.

-.- Nico

Had Percy gone out of his way for me? To make me feel bad? I stormed to Jason and told him what happened. He started fuming, and shouted, " I told Percy not to and he did anyway. I'm sorry Nico. I'm not talking to him."

-.- Percy

I walked away confused, but mostly angry. As I walked to Cabin 3, I heard Jason shout in Cabin 1. As I walked to the window, I heard Nico's voice followed by Jason's angry yell directed at me.

Jason was obviously ignoring me. He obviously told Piper and she ignored me too. Hazel was simply confused and avoided me, but didn't ignore me. Frank, Leo, Annabeth seemed fine. I glanced at Reyna and saw her glaring daggers at my head. I shook it off. As I walked out, Jason and Reyna bumped into me and didn't bother say sorry. I grabbed Reyna and Jason and yelled, " What did I do?!"

-.- Reyna

I bore coldly into Percy's head. How could he hurt my brother? (Yes, Nico IS my brother! )

Me, Jason and Eros are the only ones who knew Nico's secret and I was mad at Percy for saying what he did to Nico. He assumed things, yelled at him, and rubbed in the fact that he and Annabeth were together.

No PDA please. I mean, why does he kiss her every chance he gets?

I pushed him away and said ,"Talk to Nico, but Never yell at my little brother again. If you want to apologize, go ahead. Never accuse him of something you don't know."

-.- Percy

I was shocked, Reyna never yelled. For a few days, Nico looked miserable and I gave him space. After a while, he started joking and talking to Jason and Reyna again. Every time I approached him, he would melt into the shadows and jump.

-.- Will

Nico's time in the infirmary was done and Nico was scarcely seen. I walked to the Hades cabin and saw Percy coming from the other side, doing the same. "Hi." I said and Percy waved back. He had a preoccupied look as he knocked. For a few moments there was a silence and the door swung open. Percy started, " Look we need to talk, Annabeth.." He was cut of by Nico. Nico looked straight at me and said, "yes Will?" I looked between Percy and Nico and felt my heart sink. Was there something going on with them? "You need a checkup." I said sounding as normal as possible.

Fine" Nico groaned as he walked to the infirmary. As he moved, he heard a shriek from above and looked up.


End file.
